Siebter Doctor
Die siebte Inkarnation des Doctors wirkte in der Serie Doctor Who von 1987 bis 1989. Äußere Erscheinung Der Siebte Doctor hat dunkles Haar und ist etwas kleiner als sein Vorgänger. Nach verschiedenen Versuchen (darunter das Outfit Napoléon Bonapartes) entscheidet er sich für eine karierte Hose, ein weißes Hemd mit dunkler Krawatte, darüber einen gelb-grünen Pullunder mit roten Fragezeichen. Dazu trägt er anfangs ein helles Jackett, später ein dunkleres. Er hat häufig einen schwarzen Schirm mit roten Griff in Form eines Fragezeichen, passend zum Pullunder, bei sich. Er trägt, wie bereits seine direkte vorherige Inkarnation (und noch ein paar davor und auch danach), eine Taschenuhr bei sich. Diese ist jedoch untypischerweise am Reversknopf befestigt und befindet sich dementsprechend in der Brusttasche. Er hat sie immer bei sich (wie man u.a. im TV-Film sieht, wo sie zu seinen Sachen gehört). Doctor_7_outfit_1..jpg|Das erste Outfit des Doctors Doctor 7 3.jpg|Das zweite Outfit des Doctors Charakterisierung Der Siebte Doctor zeigt im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger wieder familiärere Züge und ist für seine Begleiter eher eine Art Vaterfigur, obwohl er immer noch etwas exzentrisch und zeitweise sogar etwas albern ist. Dies verliert sich dann allerdings in den späteren Folgen. Tatsächlich macht dieser Doctor aber eine der größten Wandlungen durch. Als die Produzenten der Serie feststellten, dass der Doctor als Figur über die Jahre hinweg einiges an Rätselhaftigkeit verloren hatte, entschlossen sie sich dem entgegen zu wirken und so den "Cartmel Masterplan" als leichten Handlungsbogen für den Siebten Doctor zu erarbeiten. Dieser Masterplan sollte den Doctor wieder geheimnisvoller machen, indem man Stück für Stück mehr über seine ursprüngliche Vergangenheit erfahren sollte. So entwickelt sich der Doctor in dieser Inkarnation zu einem strategischen Planer, einem manipulierenden Time Lord, der von Mal zu Mal unmenschlicher agiert. Die Serie wurde in ihrer 26. Staffel abgesetzt, noch bevor der Cartmel Masterplan vollständig thematisiert werden konnte. Allerdings wurde dieser Handlungsbogen während der, die Serie fortsetzenden, Buchreihe "New Adventures", aus dem Verlag Virgin, wieder aufgegriffen und schlussendlich im Buch'' LungbarrowLungbarrow komplett aufgeklärt. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Siebten Doctors :''siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Siebten Doctors Begleiter des Siebten Doctors Abenteuer des Siebten Doctors (Auswahl) Abenteuer mit Mel thumb|Der Doctor in Ranis LaborKurz nach seiner Regeneration, die durch die Rani und deren Schuss auf die TARDIS verursacht wurde, versucht sie seine anfängliche Desorientierung auszunutzen und gibt sich für seine Begleiterin Mel aus. Er lässt sich jedoch nur kurz täuschen, nimmt den Kampf gegen seine alte Widersacherin auf und rettet den Planeten Lakertya vor der Vernichtung (Time and the Rani). Abenteuer mit und ohne Ace ... Während eines Besuches im alten Mesopotamien verleiht der Doctor einer uralten außerirdischen Königin versehentlich die Gabe durch die Zeit zu reisen. Aus ihr entsteht der so genannte Timewyrm. Der Doctor und Ace verfolgen den Timewyrm durch Zeit und Raum. Letztendlich schafft es der Doctor nach einem geistigen Kampf den Timewyrm im Körper eines geistlosen Kleinkindes einzufangen und ihn zu zwingen, all seine Kräfte und Erinnerungen aufzugeben. Allerdings ermöglicht der Doctor ihm somit bewusst ein völlig neues Leben zu starten (Timewyrm: Genesys, ...). Abenteuer mit Ace und Hex Abenteuer mit Ace und Mel Abenteuer mit Bernice und später wieder mit Ace Abenteuer mit Bernice, Roz und Chris Abenteuer allein Nachdem der Doctor auf Gallifrey den Auftrag erhielt, die Überreste des Masters von Skaro zu holen (Lungbarrow), scheut er sich eine lange Zeit, diesen auszuführen. Stattdessen ist er allein unterwegs und trifft von Zeit zu Zeit Freunde und Feinde seines bisherigen Lebens, aber auch neue Gegner und Verbündete kreuzen seinen Weg. Nach einer Wiederbegegnung mit den Ewigen (Uninvited Guest) bekommt er es mit den Threshold zu tun, die vier seiner ehemaligen Begleiterinnen entführt haben. Drei von ihnen kann er retten, Ace stirbt jedoch in seinen Armen. Dabei wird die TARDIS stark beschädigt, was eine Neugestaltung des Konsolenraumes mit sich bringt (Ground Zero). Wie sich später heraus stellt, ist Ace jedoch noch am Leben. Im 24. Jahrhundert trifft der Doctor Grayvorn auf dem Planeten Artaris wieder, dem er bereits in zwei früheren Inkarnationen begegnete (Excelis Decays). Sein Weg führt ihn dann zur Erde zurück, wo er Anfang der 2000er Jahre erneut mit den Machenschaften der Organisation The Forge konfrontiert wird (Project Lazarus). Zwar kennt der Doctor das Schicksal des Masters, er begegnet seinem Erzfeind jedoch erneut zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt in dessen Leben auf der Erdkolonie Perfugium. Abermals kann der Doctor die Pläne des Masters durchkreuzen, der - wie der Doctor zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja schon weiß - erneut entkommt (Master). Im 42. Jahrhundert trifft der Doctor dann auf dem Planeten Spiridon wieder auf die Daleks und weiß genau, was diese dort suchen. Er verhindert, dass eine von ihm unter dem ewigen Eis begrabene Dalek-Armee zu neuem Leben erweckt wird (Return of the Daleks). 180px|thumb|Der Doctor trifft Cybermen Auch auf die Cybermen trifft der Doctor in diesem Abschnitt seines Lebens. Als er sich auf dem Planeten Tasak erholen will, muss er verhindern, dass die Cybermen den Planeten in den Orion-Krieg involvieren (Kingdom of Silver). Regeneration thumb|right|335 px Der siebte Doctor wird im 1996er Fernsehfilm bei einer Schießerei in San Francisco verletzt, verliert das Bewusstsein und kommt in ein Krankenhaus. Die Schusswunden an sich sind nicht lebensbedrohlich, doch da sich seine Anatomie auf den Röntgenbildern von der eines Menschen gravierend unterscheidet, setzt seine Chirurgin Dr. Grace Holloway zu einer Operation an, bei der der Siebte Doctor umkommt. Sein scheinbar lebloser Körper (in Wirklichkeit nur durch die Betäubung komatös) wird daraufhin in die Leichenhalle gebracht, dort regeneriert er einige Stunden später zum Achten Doctor. en:Seventh Doctor es:Séptimo Doctor fr:Septième Docteur it:Settimo Dottore pt:Sétimo Doctor nl:Zevende Doctor ro:Al Șaptelea Doctor ru:Седьмой Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Siebter Doctor Kategorie:Gallifreyaner